How Glitchtale Season 2 Should Have Ended
by Mark123100
Summary: Because Betty Noire was surrounded by idiots. (Note, on haitus until Camilia Cuevas finishes Season 2. I kind of ran out of ideas.)


**Scene 1: Where's the Driver?**

 _We'll try to sign a peace agreement between humans and monsters as a whole, and the AMD has to agree with it. Today's my last chance to convince her-_

As Frisk was walking down the city street, he gasped, for a brown-haired girl with pink highlights was slowly crossing the road.

As the savior of all monsters looked on, a pink car swerved around the corner, heading straight for the mysterious girl with no sign of stopping. The girl turned around, and gasped.

Thinking quickly, Frisk jumped in front of the girl and summoned a Determination Barrier, stopping the car in its tracks. The area was quickly covered in smog.

"That was awesome!" The pink girl exclaimed.

However, Frisk was looking away from the girl, scanning the street.

"Uh, hello?" The girl asked in confusion.

"Just a sec, I'm looking for the car and the driver." Frisk responded.

"Huh?"

"… Wait, why would a car and a person just _vanish_ into thin air like that?" Frisk mused, before turning around in suspicion.

The girl blinked in surprise, before giving him a weak smile.

"Uh… it was a self-driving car?" she hastily offered.

"… People haven't _invented_ self-driving cars yet." Frisk retorted, before glaring at the suspicious stranger.

"… Darn it! I can't believe I was foiled by _common_ _sense_ , of all things!" Betty Noire shouted, before running away in shame while cursing her stupidity.

* * *

 **Scene 2: Shut up, Frisk!**

After an incident involving Papyrus and a haywire construction crane, Frisk was stuck in a meeting with Sans, Asriel, and Betty.

 _What should I do? I already destroyed the RESET button…_

"… frisk!" Sans repeated, causing the young human to look up.

"got any ideas how to sort this out?" the skeleton asked, patiently.

"Uhm… I'll hear everyone else's ideas first..."

After Asriel came up with an idea to search for the AMD cameras, Sans turned back to Frisk.

"that sounds nice, you and i could both go do that and frisk can go on with their idea… _so what was it_?"

Frisk opened his mouth, but paused.

 _Should I tell him about the RESET button? … Nah, that's a terrible idea. Sans hates the resets, and the last thing I need right now is an angry, fat skeleton on my case…_

"… Actually, never mind, Asriel's idea was a lot better than mine." Frisk hesitantly responded.

" _are you sure_?" Sans questioned, raising his eyebrows.

After a pause, Frisk smiled.

" _Yeah_ , I'm sure. Besides, the three of us will have a better chance of solving this mystery if we _work together_. Wouldn't you agree, Betty?" the human asked, before turning the girl in question.

"I guess…" Betty responded while rolling her eyes.

Later on, the three friends found a room containing the AMD recordings.

Once there, Frisk realized that he had been deceived by the girl who claimed to be a friend.

After that realization, they were cornered by Betty Noire, the soul of FEAR.

Sans attempted to snap his fingers, but Jessica Grey was waiting with her magic disruptor.

Asriel attempted to fight back, only to be paralyzed by an illusion of Chara Dreemurr.

Desperate, Sans jumped in front of Asriel in order to save the young boss monster's life.

However, this time around, Frisk was there to save the day, and he blocked Betty's spear with a glowing, crimson shield.

… For in a multiverse with infinite possibilities, _fortune smiles upon the determined_.

* * *

 **Scene 3: Why didn't you DODGE!?**

The prince of the monsters stood motionless, haunted by a memory.

"asriel, move!" Sans shouted in dismay.

"He can't hear you." Betty proclaimed with glee.

Betty Noire summoned her signature pink spear.

"Don't worry… I'll make this quick." she cackled, before throwing the spear at the goat monster.

Thinking quickly, Sans teleported to Asriel's side and pulled him out of the way.

"…Wait, weren't you supposed to teleport _in front of him_?" Betty complained.

"well, i could have… but why would i do that _if i had enough time to teleport in the first place_?" Sans snarked.

"Bullshit! I call hacks! What about the _script_! You're supposed to _die_ so that the creator's audience will cry over a fictional character's death! Are you seriously telling me that-"

"Uh, Betty…"

"WHAT, JESSICA!?"

"They're getting away." The black-haired woman remarked.

Sure enough, Asriel had blasted a hole in the wall with his magic, and the two heroes were running for their lives while screaming in terror.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING, YOU HAG!?"

"I just did, you stupid bitch!"

* * *

 **Scene 4: Plot Immunity**

While saddened by Sans's tragic demise, Asriel knew that he had to honor his friend's last wish, so he destroyed a nearby wall and escaped in order to warn everyone else.

"It's alright, Akumu. We'll get him later… But since I didn't get him… I will need that HATE substance, Jessica." Betty declared, looking toward the black vial in the woman's right hand.

"I said I'll keep it." Jessica argued.

"I think you misunderstood… I wasn't _asking_."

With that, Betty Noire beheaded Jessica Grey with her pale scythe, and took the vial for herself.

After all, why SPARE someone, when you can KILL them instead?

* * *

 **Scene 5: Cam Saves the Day**

After an intense fight with Dr. W. D. Gaster, Betty was panting hard, cowed by the doctor's enormous Gaster Blaster.

"If only…"

Meanwhile, a human boy named Cam was pulling his sister to safety.

"… I could get… one…"

A pink blob attempted to hide under a school table, but Cam noticed it out of the corner of his eye and pushed his sister behind him.

"…more…"

The blob attacked suddenly, in an attempt to give its evil mistress a power boost. It would have succeeded, but Cam was swift enough to block the tendril with his _extremely durable Kindness shield_.

"…soul?... _Wait, something's not right_." Betty gasped.

Acting quickly, Dr. Gaster fired his Gaster Blaster at Betty Noire, who was too confused to dodge.

And with that, the heinous villain was gone forever.

* * *

 **Scene 6: Ensign Sue Must Die**

It was incredibly unfortunate that Betty was able to take Cam's soul and overwhelm Dr. Gaster.

Fortunately, Alphys had a plan to vaporize the wicked girl with a nullifier, a weapon designed to destroy any human or monster in its path.

"STRANGE SUBJECTS IDENTIFIED. INITIATING EXTERMINATION."

Alphys's vision was filled with light, and once she blinked a few times, the room was billowing with smoke.

"Yes! It worked!" Alphys cheered.

However, the yellow lizard's soul was promptly impaled by a pink spear.

"Who told you I was a monster, or even a human?" Betty chuckled.

After clutching her stomach, Alphys looked up, and smiled.

"… What are you smiling for?" Betty asked, bewildered.

"It doesn't matter if you're a human or monster. _No one_ can withstand a laser to the face without protection. Look at your hands." Alphys remarked.

Upon doing so, Betty realized that she was starting to turn into ash.

"What! NO! This can't be happening!" she screeched.

"I'm scared because I don't want to _die_ , but this way, _Undyne will be_ _safe from you_. That's my only wish." Alphys sighed with contentment, before her body faded into dust.

When Undyne managed to pry the door open a few seconds later, she planned on defeating Betty Noire and saving her girlfriend. Instead, she only found two medium-sized piles of dust.

"ALPHYS! … Alphys?"

* * *

 **Scene 7: Not this time, Bitch**

When she fatally wounded Undyne, Betty thought she could slowly walk away quietly.

Instead, Undyne became Undyne the Undying, and the fish lady immediately curb-stomped the overconfident villain.

"I AM THE SPEAR OF JUSTICE!"

With the explosion from Undyne's crimson spear, Betty started to fade away.

After nudging his other half, Akumu reached out and picked up the vial of HATE from within Betty's clothes.

"OH, NO YOU DON'T! EAT THIS, BITCH!" Undyne crowed.

Undyne launched a _second_ crimson spear, destroying Betty, Akumu, and the entire building.

And thus, Dr. Alphys was avenged.

* * *

 **Scene 8: Off with Her Head!**

Despite knowing that it was a stupid idea, Frisk attempted to confront Betty by himself. He was eventually curb-stomped, and Asriel died trying to help him.

With this death added to Frisk's long string of regrets, he used a glitch to change his Level of Violence from 3 to 19.

After gaining the upper hand with his newfound hatred, Frisk managed to cut off Betty's head, killing her instantly.

Of course, this had the unfortunate side effect of increasing Frisk's Level of Violence to 20.

Who knows, perhaps Betty wasn't the biggest threat to the timeline after all…


End file.
